deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Huntress
The Huntress or Anna is a killer character from Dead by Daylight. She is a part of the A Lullaby for the Dark Chapter. Backstory As soon as Anna was able to walk, her mother started teaching her how to survive a harsh, solitary life in the northern woods. Living in such an extremely remote and dangerous area required skill and resilience. When sunlight became too dim for productive activities, they would take refuge in their house, a sturdy old cabin constructed to resist the toughest winters. Close to the hearth’s warmth, Anna would rest in her mother’s arms, surrounded by the few wooden toys and masks she had crafted for her. Drifting off to sleep with stories and lullabies, she dream happy dreams, ignorant of the events that would soon change everything. Anna and her mother were stalking a great elk through the woods. They knew it was dangerous prey, but it had been a particularly difficult winter and they were almost out of food. The specter of starvation frightened them more than any forest creature. Without warning, the elk reared, bellowed and charged at Anna. She was paralyzed with fear as the whole world seemed to shake under the immense beast's pounding hooves. The elk was close enough for Anna to see the murderous fury in its eyes when her mother threw herself in its path, axes in hand. A bloodcurdling scream escaped from her lips as the elk impaled her upon its antlers and hoisted her into the air. With all her strength, she brought her axes down on its head again and again while it tried to shake her loose. With a sickening crack, the antlers snapped and Anna's mother was free. The beast collapsed. Anna was too small to move her mother's broken body, so she sat with her in the clearing where she had fallen. To distract her from the dying elk's cries, Anna's mother held her and hummed her favorite lullaby. They stayed like that, the huntress and the elk getting quieter and colder until Anna was alone in the silent forest. Eventually, she stood up and started the long walk back home. Still a child, she knew just enough about life in the forest to survive. She followed her instincts and became one with the wild. She got older and stronger and practiced her hunt. As she grew into a dangerous predator, her humanity became a half-remembered dream. She widened her territory and lived off her hunts. She worked her way up through squirrels and hares and mink and foxes. Eventually, she grew tired of them and hunted more dangerous animals like wolves and bears. When unsuspecting travelers came through her woods, she discovered her new favorite prey: humans. Unlucky souls who strayed into her territory were slaughtered like any other animal. She liked to collect their tools and colorful garments and especially toys when there were little ones. But she could never bring herself to kill the little girls. Girls she would take back to her house, deep in the woods. They were precious, and looking at them woke up something deep in her heart. She craved the closeness of a loved one, a child of her own. Among the pillaged wooden toys, dolls and storybooks she couldn’t read, the girls would be tied by the neck with a rough and chafing rope fastened firmly to the wall. She couldn’t let them wander off, or they would surely die outside. Every time, the girls would waste away and die of cold or starvation or sickness. Every time, it plunged Anna deeper into pain and sorrow and madness. She was compelled to try again and started raiding the nearest villages to slaughter families and kidnap their daughters. She wore one of the animal masks her mother crafted for her so many years earlier to try to calm the frightened children. Villagers spread the legend of a half-beast lurking in Red Forest: The Huntress, who killed families and kidnapped little girls. War eventually came to the forest. German soldiers began to pass through, on the march to attack the collapsing Russian Empire. During these dark times, there were no more travelers. The villagers had abandoned their homes, and no more little ones to be found; only soldiers. Many of them were found with violent ax wounds. Whole groups disappeared mysteriously. Once the war was over, the rumors of The Huntress disappeared with it, engulfed by the Red Forest. Power: Hunting Hatchets A skill taught by her mother and mastered in the wild. The Huntress can throw Hatchets with deadly precision. For the Huntress to learn how to master this art was a must. Long-distance kills are key if you are to survive and not get trampled by an elk or mauled by a bear. So her throws became more and more precise. And now, nothing evades her hatchets. Perks Territorial Imperative ' Unlocks potential in one's Aura Reading ability. Survivors' Auras are revealed to you when they enter the basement and you are more than 24 meters away from the basement entrance. '''Beast of Prey ' Your lust for a kill is so intense that your connection with the Entity is momentarily lost, making you totally unpredictable. Grants the '''Undetectable status effect after gaining Blood lust Tier I. The status effect is removed once you lose Blood lust. * Gain 30/40/50% more Blood points for actions in the Hunter Category. Hex: 'Huntress Lullaby ' Your hunt is an irresistible song of dread which muddles your prey's attention. Survivors receive a regression penalty when missing any Skill Check. Each time a Survivor is hooked, Huntress Lullaby grows in power; the time between the Skill Check and its sound warning becomes shorter. Quotes * "We’re not safe anywhere....” * "Where did she go?" * “That song, it drives me crazy!” Gallery The Huntress Dead by Daylight.png Killer.jpg Art.jpg Huntress 1.jpg Huntress 2.jpg Huntress 3.jpg Huntress 4.jpg Huntress 5.jpg Huntress 6.jpg Huntress 7.jpg Huntress 8.jpg Huntress 9.jpg Huntress 10.jpg Concept Art TheHuntressMotherBearMedveditsa_ConceptArt.jpg|''Mother Bear Medveditsa'' by Christophe Young Cosplay Guide TheHuntressCosplayGuide_Mask(FrontView).jpg|Mask (Front View) TheHuntressCosplayGuide_Mask(Back&SideViews).jpg|Mask (Back & Side Views) TheHuntressCosplayGuide_FaceDetails.jpg|Face Details TheHuntressCosplayGuide_Body.jpg|Body TheHuntressCosplayGuide_Body2.jpg|Body TheHuntressCosplayGuide_Body3.jpg|Body TheHuntressCosplayGuide_Body4.jpg|Body TheHuntressCosplayGuide_Body5.jpg|Body TheHuntressCosplayGuide_Textures.jpg|Textures TheHuntressCosplayGuide_Weapon(SmallAxe).jpg|Weapon (Small Axe) TheHuntressCosplayGuide_Weapon(BigAxe).jpg|Weapon (Big Axe) Category:Killers Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Killers Category:Original Killers